The primary goal of this project is to develop methods to predict structures of membrane proteins from their sequences and available experimental data. We have then applied these methods to develop structural models of several membrane proteins. Many protein sequences were analyzed with methods previously developed to predict which portions of Alpha helices and Beta strands should be exposed to water, other protein segments, or buried in membranes among hydrocarbon lipid chains. Molecular models of the action potential channel, Delta hemolysin, and voltage dependent anion channel (VDAC) of mitochondrial outer membrane were developed by analyzing their sequences using this and other methods.